A structure in which a subtark where compressed air for air suspension is accumulated is disposed on the inner side of a front fender is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-1113. Also, a structure in which air springs for air suspension are disposed between a front side frame and a support beam that supports a front wheel is known from Japanese Patent No. 3961114.